1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collaborative applications, including handling of spatial and structured queries in large-scale databases.
2. Description of Related Art
Collaborative tools allow users to work together one different applications and to share data. In many instances users may work together concurrently or share data remotely. This may help productivity and speed up application development and service deployment. However, large quantities of data may not be easy to share or manage among multiple users. This can diminish or restrict the collaborative experience.